Hear My Roar! Pyon!
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The roar of the Lion King, kind of. Mordred just can't get enough of her "Daddy"'s new outfit, and Artoria just really wants her child to call her "Mommy". Shenanigans ensue. Humor, cuteness, silliness. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Hear My Roar! Pyon!**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

This was her new "kingdom", a place of adult entertainment, gambling, chance and high stakes...so why did she allow Mordred, of all people, to roam the halls of her casino?!

...Oh yes, Morgan. Morgan said she had to. Mordred had been driving her mother up the wall with claims of wanting to see her "Daddy" at work, and wouldn't shut up and Morgan finally had enough and sent Mordred to the Lion King's "King's Bunny Singularity Casino".

A head's-up would have been nice, for sure.

At least Mordred was a smart girl without any hints of a gambling addiction, so, to some degree, Artoria "Saber Ruler" Pendragon was...Ok with things...for now.

But the longer the evening went, Artoria noticed that her darling "baby boy" was getting addicted to something else entirely...namely…

"Dad, do like a bunny~!" Mordred was suddenly by Artoria's side at the roulette table, the ball still tumbling and rolling, still "undecided" on a number.

"...what." Artoria barely managed to keep a straight, calm and stoic face at the sudden, ridiculous, excited request by her "son".

"Yeah, do like a bunny, Daddy~ You look spectacular, you look the part! You should do like a bunny!" Mordred had the biggest, goofiest, kind of perverted smile Artoria had ever seen on her child's face.

She suddenly felt like she had either done something wrong in raising her...or that Morgan had begun to tell Mordred stories of the magical night she was conceived...Saber Ruler made the mental note to question her wife when she returned to Camelot later.

And as to what Mordred referred to, well, Artoria did look spectacular in her glorious PlayBoy-inspired bunny suit that consisted of a white bodice with a rectangular cut in the middle to show off her perfect tummy with a hint of lady-abs, with gold trim on the inner edges of the cutout and on the edge of the cups that held her enormous breasts in place. On her neck was a white-with-gold choker and a cute blue tie, and on her long, powerful legs, she donned beautiful deep-blue pantyhose with an intricate criss-crossing design on the cloth and glossy white high heels. And of course, on her blonde head of hair was her iconic crown as well as two big, fluffy white bunny ears.

And to add further flair to her outfit, Saber Ruler had a stylish, fluffy boa that draped over her forearms and went around her back.

"Mordred...young lady, I don't know what kind of things your mother has been putting in your head, but please, sto-guh...!" Artoria tried to be dignified and stand her ground when telling Mordred off...but then she took the Excalibur-size arrow through the heart that were Mordred's absolutely terrifying, will-obliterating Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaase Daddy! Please,, pleaaaase! For me? Pyon? I'll even call you Mommy~!" Artoria's heart melted...Mordred hit her right in _that_ spot...the part of her that yearned for her darling child to call her like that…

Against her better judgment, Artoria "Saber Ruler" Pendragon decided that...it was worth it.

The embarrassment, the sheer, outrageous silliness of Mordred's adorable request...it was worth it.

"...Ok. Ok, child...if you...want it..." Then, the PlayBoy Bunny Lion King, under Mordred's starry-eyed gaze, moved and climbed onto the roulette table and squatted down on top of it, her knees pressed together. Then she moved her hand sup to her head, elbows bent, and hands in the shape that resembled the bunny ears that sat on the headband she wore behind her crown.

"Uwaaah~" Mordred breathed and she clapped loudly and, of course, this led at least a dozen eyes to turn to look at the casino's hostess and Artoria summoned all the iron in her will, all her determination not to falter and do like her sweet child asked...and she, despite having the most mortified look on her face, managed to do a little routine that made the hearts of the casino's customers melt.

"I'm...the Lion King-pyon...and may the bunny's odds be ever in your favor...p-pyon...H-Hear my roar-pyon~!"

Then, much to either Artoria's shame or relief, a thunderous applause ensued and she couldn't help but give a tiny smile and Mordred eagerly stepped up to sweetly help her get off of the roulette table and immediately after, Mordred laughed and attached herself to her "Daddy", hugging her tight, nuzzling her huge, soft bosom.

"That was awesome! Oh my goodness, thanks, Mommy! You're the best~!" Mordred's smile melted Artoria's heart and she tenderly cradled the younger, shorter blonde against her bosom, a hand softly stroking her spiky ponytail.

"Thanks, Mordred. Now...come. I'm taking my break now. Let's go to the restaurant section, I'm starving. Oof, that took a lot out of me...heh~" Artoria cooed and pet Mordred on the head like a puppy.

"Yeah, heh, same here, I'm famished. I was so excited to come see you here that I kiiiiind of forgot to eat dinner," she gave an awkward laugh at the stern expression that dawned on Artoria's face.

"That's no good, child. You're a growing girl and you need the nourishment. Come, Mordred." And Artoria took Mordred's hand and began to lead her to the casino's restaurant. Mordred giggled and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Mommy~!"

Artoria couldn't help but smile.

**~The End~**

...oh God what am I even doing? X'D This is dumb, weird, silly and it's just...I have no idea. I can't even. OTL Lemme know how my luck went here, eh? LOL My first-ever "Fate" story proper, no crossover...and I write this. LOL That picture, you guys~ "O" And Saber Ruler is sooooooooo~ridiculously gorgeous, I can't even. :'3

I hope you enjoyed and review nice, 'k~? Especially you~! Yuri-chan. ;3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
